compromiso
by Fenrir-Stark
Summary: Toshiro se encuentra de nuevo con su antiguo capitán shiba issin ¿cuál será su reacción al enterarse que está comprometido con una de las hijas de su antiguo capitán?


Declairmer

Toshiro se encuentra de nuevo con su antiguo capitán shiba issin ¿cuál será su reacción al enterarse que está comprometido con una de las hijas de su antiguo capitán?

Compromiso

Las hermanas kurosaki Karin y Yuzu se dirigían a su hogar después de finalizar un partido de la mayor de las hermanas, estaban acompañadas los compañeros de equipo de Karin los cuales estaban sumergidos en charlas triviales y ligeros coqueteos para con Yuzo a los cuales ella les respondía con tímidas sonrisas pero a pesar de eso ninguno se atrevía a ser muy directo con ella ya que temían a la furia Karin y en el peor de los casos a la de su hermano mayor ichigo al cual le tenían bastante miedo.

-jugaste de maravilla hoy Karin-chan- comentaba la menor de los kurosaki a su hermana con una gran sonrisa adornado su rostro

-esta victoria es tano tuya como nuestra Yuzu- respondía en medio de un suspiro

-¿porque dices eso? Si ustedes fueron los que jugaron yo solo los estaba animando-rebatió la menor

-porque eso idiotas estaban más concentrados en esperar que saltaras a lo que ocurría en el campo de juego-

-no deberías ir saltando con una falda tan corta como esa- agrego con un gesto de resignación Karin, nunca entendería el amor de su melisa por las faldas

-eso es porque soy tu fan y porrista N° 1-respondia alegremente Yuzu

-gracias hermana lo sé pero los del equipo contrario no eran los únicos idiotas distraídos-

agrego mirando con el ceño fruncido a su equipo el cual se hizo el desentendido para no agregar más leña al fuego en medio de la conversación llegaron a lo alto de la colina del pueblo de karakura la cual le traía los recuerdo se cierto peliblanco tan esquivo como un como de nieve en las manos calientes perdida estaba en sus pensamiento cuando sintió que Yuzu la jalaba con insistencia.

-Karin-chan Karin-chan mira en lo alto de la colina es tu novio-

-cual novio yuzu-

-Como que cual novio pues toshiro-san-

Ante tal afirmación quedo de una sola pieza no era posible el no podía estar hay ichigo no le avia dicho nada –_estas le las va a pagar el tonto de mi hermano-_ pensó con rabia al no estar preparada para su encuentro más los murmullos de sus compañeros la sacaron se su ensimismamiento.

-lo sabía eran novios-

-sobrevivió a la furia de su hermano-

-eso era algo que se veía venir-

-no creo que exista alguien mas capaz de dominar a Karin- mas todos los comentarios fueron callados con la mirada acecina que Karin les mando todos menos uno el de su hermana

-toshiro-nii-san*[1] acá-y salió corriendo a donde se encontraba el albino cuando se dio cuenta de lo que decía si hermana ya era muy tarde esta con la roja como tomate y corría detrás de ella para darle alcance y evitar de que llegara primero que ella ante toshiro y repitiera aquello.

Cuando les dio alcance encontró a su hermana en medio de un interrogatorio al muchacho de ojos turquesa que donde había estado, porque no los había visitado, donde vivía, en que año cursaba y lo que más llamo la atención de karin fue el,

-toshiro-nii-san eres una mal novio has tenido muy abandonada a Karin-cha y ella a estado muy triste por eso- dijo con un tono que rosaba el llanto para darle mayor énfasis la menor de las mellizas kurosaki, apenas abrió la boca para replicar el peliblanco abrió la boca

-hola kurosaki, kurosaki y muchachos- saludo de forma fría e impersonal señalado con la cabeza primero a Karin luego a Yusu y por ultimo a los muchachos que hasta ahora les daban alcance los cuales le devolvieron el saludo de forma muy efusiva para su gusto preguntándole cuanto tiempo se quedaría y se volvería a ser parte de su equipo de futbol.

El albino no demoro en despedirse de ellos y encaminarse en dirección contraria a la de ellos al poco tiempo fue alcanzado por las mellizas siendo la menor la primera en hablar

- sabes toshiro-nii-san puedes llamarme por mi nombre ya que somos casi familia y cuando esté no tienes que ser tímido puedes llamar a Karin-chan por su nombre ustedes ya son muy cercanos cierto- afirmo Yuzu con el rostro enrojecido y gesticulando exageradamente cada palabra haciendo sonrojar de nuevo a Karin quien hacia todo lo que podía para desviar la atención de toshiro de las "tonterías" de su hermana

-donde te estas quedando- pregunto Karin a Toshiro

-llegamos ayer y antes de darme cuenta Matsumoto invadió la casa de Orihime y hurahara no está en la cuidad así que me estoy quedando en su techo- dijo con tono simple que hizo enojar a Karin

-porque no viniste a mi casa-pregunto con tono seco

-no quería molestar- fue su escueta respuestas la cual molesto aún más a la pelinegra

-no querias molestar o que le molestemos- le grito de forma brusca

-siempre que vienes pasas que mi es que soy una molestia o una niña a la que te molesta con su presencia enano- agrego buscando ofenderlo y empezar una pelea. Estaba molesta muy molesta tanto que no mido lo que dijo lo extrañaba quería verlo que no lo expresara no significaba que no lo quisiera pero llega la ignora y no contara con ella cuando necesitaba ayuda así sea en algo tan tonto como que le proporcionara hospedaje le molestaba de sobremanera a tal punto de hacerla mostrar una faceta que no es suya

Toshiro había escuchado que las adolescentes humanas podían llegar a tener cambios bruscos de humor pero jamás de los espero karin eso lo dejo desconcertado

-no es nada de eso Karin solo no quería incomodar-respondió le su mismo tono de siempre pero algo cohibido el peliblanco

-si es así demuéstralo ya sabes que no eres una molestia vamos te vas a quedar en mi casa-lo agarro de la mano y lo llevo hasta la residencia kurosaki sin soltarlo ambos lo habían notado más fingieron que no se dieron cuenta. Detrás de ella iba una sonriente Yusu que solo pensaba en lo hermoso que es el amor y en lo feliz que estaba por su hermana-_esta enamorada_- y con ese pensamiento soltó una risita y los siguió dándoles su espacio a los tortolitos.

Eso fue hasta el momento en el que llegaron a su destino fue nomas ingresar a la casa en que Yusu se pusiera a gritar

-oto-san onii-chan vengan rápido oto-san onii-chan Karin-chan trajo su novio a casa y quiere que se queda aca con nosotros- más se demoró en decir lo último en que ichigo estuviera en el recibidor con la expresión de asesino serial mirando a su próxima víctima cuando reconoció a Toshiro una sonrisa diabólica se instauro en sus labios mientras gritaba.

-que planeas hacerle a mi inocente hermanita- con eso logra sacar a Karin de casillas haciendo que lo enviara por los aires de una patada mientras gritaba

-ichi-nii sabes que toshiro no es esa clase de persona él no me faltaría al respeto ni me aria nada que yo no quisiera tu lo conoces-

-era solo una broma-respondió el mayor mientras se sobaba la mejilla adolorida por el golpe

-eso le pasa por idiota kurosaki-agrego toshiro son una sonrisa que no pudo disimular

-entonses que Karin-chan quisiera toshiro lo haría- pregunto con una inocente sonrisa la menor de los kurosaki haciendo que los aludidos se sonrojen evitando mirarse e ichigo se molestara por la actitud de ambos pero antes de que alguien pudiera responder a tan incómoda pregunta se escuchó desde la plata superior

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO mi Karin aun no debes decidir el padre de tus hijos debes esperar y escoger al hombre adecuado para darme nietos- gritaba issin kurosaki mientras bajaba las escaleras con lágrimas en los ojos

-karin el hombre para ti debe ser… … ¿Toshiro?-termino de decir al ver a su antiguo subordinado al mando parad frente a el

-toshiro-nii-san oto-san te reconoció como pareja de Karin-chan-grito Yusu mientras daba saltitos de alegría Karin enmudeció ichigo iba a refutar pero todos callaran cuando la habitación se tornó fría muy fría, helada de un momento a otro, toshiro soltó la mano de Karin de forma brusca las que hasta el momento sequian entrelazadas y miraba de forma terrorífica al hombre que acababa de bajar las escaleras.

-bastardo quien eres y porque tienes el rostro del capitán shiba- grito al tiempo en que todos los objetos de la habitación se cubrían con una capa de escarcha la primera en ser afectada por el cambio de temperatura fue Yusu que se desmallo Karin e Ichigo tiritaban del frio mientras un tranquilo issin se dirigía a un cajón tomo una caja de cigarrillos y le hizo a toshiro una seña de que lo siguiera Karin trato de ir tras ellos pero ichigo se lo impidió.

Cuando salieron de la estancia al temperatura en esta volvió a ser la misma Yusu se recuperó y aguardaron la llegad de los 2 shinigamis entre mentiras los 2 le explicaron a Yusu porque el frio a lo que la pequeña fingió creer con una sonrisa.

Por otro lado issin le explicaba a Toshiro las razones por las cuales no había regresado a la sociedad de almas y todo lo relacionada con masaki y la perdida de sus poderes shinigami no sin resivir un regaño de parte de este por no confiar en él ni en matsumoto y la irresponsabilidad que cometió al hacerse pasar por muerto después del regaño y hacer las paceses los dos regresaron a la casa del mayor entrar como si nada hubiera pasado hasta que issin salió corriendo a gritarle al poster tamaño real de su difunta esposa

-Masaki muestro segundo hijo a regresado a casa como quisiera que lo conocieras-toshiro se acercó a él y le pregunto

-¿es ella?-

-Si es Masaki la madre de 3 de nuestros 5 hijos-

-¿5?- pregunto extrañado Toshiro

-si tu Ichigo Karin, Yusu y Rukia 5 hijos tenemos Masaki y yo-respondió en tono serio el excapitán de la 10 división

-es una suerte que Karin y Yusu hayan salido a su madre el idiota de la fresita salió a ti capitán shiba- haciendo que karin se sonroje era la primera persona que le decía que era hermosa al menos de forma indirecta como se lo dijo toshiro

-porque te llama Shiba, Toshiro oto-san – pregunto Yusu

- porque ese era mi apellido de soltero amo tanto a su madre que yo fui el que me cambie el apellido- dijo con simpleza issin a lo que Yusu se lanso a susu brazas con lagrimas en los ojos diciendo lo romántico que era su papá

-al menos ya no está obsesionado con tener hijos-le dijo toshiro a karin en voz baja para que yusu no escuchara ya es muy raro que los 2 se conocieran desde antes que ellas nacieran –incluso me hizo prometer que me- callo al darse cuenta lo que estaba a punto de decir-

-que te hizo prometer mi papá-

-nada- su seca respuesta mientras le daba la espalda a ella

-pero ahora que toshiro está acá por fin podre tener lo que el idiota de ichigo me a negado-gritaba issin con el ánimo renovado –masaki toshiro y Karin nos darán nietos al fin tendremos nietos- termino con lágrimas en los ojos dejando a los presentes de piedra

-toshiro explícame esto- grito un enfurecido Ichigo

-cuando toshiro era mi subordinado prometió casarse con una de mis hijas y como se llevan tan bien se casara con Karin- contesto issin de forma infantil

-pero shiba taicho pensé que era una broma cuando me lo decía- protesto el albino

La discusión entre los tres varones se alargó hasta que escucharon el grito de Karin

-cállense trio de idiotas es que acaso mi opinión no importa- termino retirándose al segundo piso con los ojos lloros

Al darse cuenta de esto los 3 se callaron de forma inmediata Ichigo trato de ir tras ella pero issin lo de tuvo el que si subió tras la pelinegra fue el actual capitán de la 10 división cuando entro la encontró frente a l ventana dándole la espalda

-¿así que ahora somos marido y mujer?- pregunto toshiro sobresaltándola a la joven frente a el

-solo porque el idiota de mi padre lo dice o tú lo prometiste no tiene que estar encadenado a alguien quien no te agrada- sonrió al escucharla decir eso

-pues el clan shiba es uno de los más importantes de la saciedad de almas y como capitán no puedo faltar a mi palabra- respondio con tono desinteresado como si estuvieran habvalndo del clima y no de un posible futuro para ellos eso la enfurecio

-tu palabra tu honor eso es lo único que te importa no es así- grito la pelinegra

-yo no quiero esto yo no quiero estar contigo por obligación no quiero tenerte así-dijo en un tono moderado –no así- termino susurrando

-entonces no piensas aceptar este matrimonio arreglado- le pregunto el peliblando

-Claro que no-contesto Karin respuesta que hizo sonreír al joven prodigio el cual se acercó a Karin y la beso demoro en corresponderle el beso y cuando karin se dio cuenta que le estaba correspondiendo el beso a toshiro lo empujo y abofeteo

-qué crees que haces te estas tomando muy a pecho lo que dijo mi papa yo no pienso aceptar eso-

-exacto yo tampoco quiero que la cosas sean de esa forma pero si quiero que tú y yo seamos más que amigos- le explico a la pelinegra

-mentira- rebatió ella

- no, no lo es- pero si eso es un no me retiro

-espera- pidió ella –si es verdad lo que dices demuéstralo- exiguo

-qué quieres que haga para que me creas-una sonrisa macabra se formó en los labios de la pelinegra

-bésame como ahorita frente a ichi-nii- le dijo en forma retadora

-de acuerdo-se giró para abrir la puerta cuenta abrió los otros tres habitantes de la casa cayeron de cara hacia adelante se estaban recuperando cuando vieron como Karin y toshiro se besaban de forma bastante apasionada frente a ellos extendieron el beso lo que más pudieron antes de separarse

-ahora si me crees que voy enserio contigo Karin- a la joven le gusto como se escuchaba su nombre de labios del peliblanco

-si- fue su respuesta antes de besarlo de nuevo

-te voy a matar maldito degenerado quita las manos de encima de mi hermanita- grito un ichigo a punto de activar su bankai pero fue detenido por un sonriente issin y una feliz Yusu

- no interrumpas Ichigo no ves que mis nietos pronto estarán en camino- y asi salieron los 3 dejando solos a la joven pareja

-ese tonto de mi papá no le pongas atención toshiro- le dijo una apenada Karin

- no puedo el era mi capitán y tengo que hacer lo que me pida- se le acercó al oído

-tengo que darle nietos-le dijo soltándole el aliento fría haciéndola estremecer

-tonto- le reprocho con un golpe en el hombro y un beso en los labios

Este es mi segundo fic y el primero que escribo tan largo

Espero sea de su agrado y me cometen si les gusto o no

Y las sugerencias que tenga para mejorar

Es el primer romance que escribo espero no me haya quedado muy empalagoso

Nos leemos en una próxima ocacion


End file.
